Unappreciated
by ForeverPurpleAndInLove
Summary: My first fanfic. I suck at summaries but here we go. Follow these characters in their struggles, and challenges. Rated T just in case.


**Ok so this is my ver**

**y first story, so please have mercy! So there's probably going to be about 12 chapters in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Flames are welcome but please be within reason****.**

* * *

><p>"Does anyone truly care for me?" I ponder this question.<p>

I was sitting in my cabin in the dark. It was late at night and the moonlight streamed out of the window and poured onto my face. The soft sound of snoring filled the cabin. In the morning the room would be alive with the excitement of getting dressed and starting new day.

My life at been a careening roller coaster ride full of ups, downs, twists, and turns. From the moment my dad sent me away_._

It was like we couldn't think for ourselves. We moved like one, we thought like one. We were machines. _Robots._ Incapable of being independent, unable to do anything without orders.

No wonder everyone saw us as stupid, dumb blondes, who stared in the mirror for five hours and needed at least 10 hours of beauty sleep. The ones who'd rather sweet talk their way out of everything rather than getting our hands dirty. The ones who spent their whole day listening to petty gossip and filing nails.

I toss and turn in my sheets, trying to escape the thoughts that haunted me every night. I glance over at Lacy who is sleeping calmly in her own bed, her Seventeen magazine collection piled up neatly along her nightstand.

I can't help but wonder if she ever thinks this way. If she ever wants to break out of the pack and be her own person. Become a leader.

But this was the way things were, how they'd always be.

Everyone thought the Hephaestus cabin or Athena or even the Ares cabin was so important. But they'd never truly understood the importance of love. Love made the world. Where would we be without love? It would be bitter, cold, harsh and lonely world.

But they don't care, nobody cares.

When would the Aphrodite cabin have their time to shine? When would we have a great hero that everyone looked up to? Like Percy, Annabeth, Leo, or Jason.

But we have Piper right? There has to be some hope left for us then.

I close my eyes and pull the covers up to my chin and drift off into a blissful sleep.

That night I had dreams of my past. Pleasant memories that seemed like a 1000 years ago. When everything was right and my dad was still with me.

I cling to the memories of ice cream and trips to the beach. Simple things like walking me to the bus stop and carrying me up the stairs even though I was very capable of doing it myself. He pampered me every day. After all I was _daddy's little princess._

When I was ten, the monsters started attacking. He didn't have a clue of what to do. So suddenly I wasn't allowed to use phones anymore. Period. I wasn't allowed to go out the house without him. I didn't understand what was going on. I resented him for taking away my freedom.

If only I knew how much I'd regret it. I was ten and very gullible. I'd trust anyone who offered me a few pixie sticks. Which considering me having ADHD and all, was probably a bad idea.

He was only trying to protect me. I should have known.

When Chrysanthemum the satyr, appeared on our front door step that day, I didn't know what to except. I still remember as if it was yesterday.

_It was a hot afternoon in mid-June. The sun was beating down on us and every a/c and fan in the house was turned on. _

_The small girl on the couch was polishing off her fourth glass of Kool-Aid. Her lips were cherry red from the sweet, sugary drink. The fan was blowing her reddish-brown locks of hair everywhere. Her small dotted freckles scrunched up along with the rest of her face as she frowned._

"_Daddy?" she questioned with her soft, baby voice._

"_Yes honey?" he answered turning his attention to the child._

"_Are you sure I can't go outside with the rest of the kids?" she said as she longingly gazed out the window and watched the children laugh, and play. Skipping rope and throwing balls. _

_His usually cheerful smile turned sad when he heard her question. He sighed and said "Maybe tomorrow." Knowing full well there wouldn't be a tomorrow._

_The small girl never got a chance to reply as the doorbell rang. She watched her father walk out of the room to answer the door. She followed behind him and waited, half concealed by the wall. When he answered the door a tall girl stood there. _

_The tall girl had thick, black hair with curls. It went down her back and she had pretty green eyes. The girl smiled at the father but he didn't look happy to see her. _

_The small girl watched the two argue for a long time. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but occasionally she heard bits and pieces._

"_It's for the best." And "There's no other way." The tall girl said._

_After a while of their arguing it became more obvious the girl was winning. They had been going at it for quite some time when she suddenly spotted the small girl by the wall. The girl gave her a kind smile before pushing her way through the door._

"_Hi there!" she replied cheerily. She calmly walked over to her, knelt down to her height and introduced herself. "My name is Chrysanthemum. But my friends call me Chrys." She flashed her another cheery smile before asking the girl for her name._

"_Janelle. My name's Janelle Danarch." She said shaking the girl's hand. _

"_It's nice to meet you Janelle." She said happily._

_The father interrupted and knelt down to Janelle. He took her tiny hands into his own. _

"_Janelle… Chrys here, she's…. going to take you away for awhile." the father stated sadly._

"_But I want to stay here." Janelle said pitifully, tears sprang to her eyes._

"_I know, I want you to stay here to but… you can't. It's not safe." Janelle's father's eyes were now pleading for her to understand. _

"_You're trying to get rid of me." she said angrily. She now noticed the backpack that had been sitting by the door for a while. He never told her what it was for. Hot tears were now flooding out of eyes. And as Chrys dragged her out the door, she turned to her father and said the three words that tore him apart._

"_I Hate you!"_

I jolted awake in my bed. Beads of sweat trickled down my face and I was panting hard. I close my eyes and place my hands to my chest as if trying to will it to calm down. I look around the cabin to find my cabin mates gathered around me.

They showered me in "Are you ok's?" I had, had nightmares like this before, yet they dutifully sat by my side to make sure I was ok.

Robots we may be but family is family. And we'll always have each other's backs.

One day I'll become a great hero and everyone will respect the Aphrodite cabin. Not just because we're beautiful. I'll make everyone proud.

And one day I'll fix things with my dad. I'm glad he did what he did. What would I do without my brother's and sister's?

Somedays I feel so… _unappreciated._

But I know I'll always be _loved._

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd I do? Did you hate it, like it? Love it? <strong>

**Leave a review and tell me how I did! I'm eager/anxious to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
